Dirty Punk
by Isabelle Chelsi
Summary: Audi; The local school Punk. The more edgy member of the Host Club, though even he has a soft side. Between school, the club and his home he cannot escape what troubles him most. What is this factor? And is it what makes him act the way he does?
1. Chapter 1

Jacket on the floor. Worn out shoes balancing on the edge of the coffee table. A boy with black hair, with a green steak down the side, staring up at the roof. The cigarette in his mouth rested, unlit in his lips. A swoon of females staring at him, wide eyed and hands over their mouths. He ignored them.

"What … do YOU … think your doing?!" A dramatic voice filled the air. The lazed out boy looked back, looking at the blonde pretty boy who was swinging his arms up and down at unreasonable speeds; his eyes little black dots.

"I am hosting, obviously." He glanced over at the ladies. He winked at one, she squealed with joy and shock. "See? They totally dig me, man." He could still hear the grunting of the blonde haired boy. The rivalling black haired boy growled. Placing his feet onto the ground and standing slowly. " Kyoya, do I really have to put up with this? Or can I go?"

Another black haired boy with glasses, who was standing to the side of the blonde looked up. He pushed his glasses back and then looked down, reading from a paper. "One more _shot_ then you may leave." Kyoya said slowly, obviously trying to use a term that the boy would use.

"Deal. Hm … Who should I choose?" He said slowly, looking the group of girls over. Every one raised their hand, seeming desperately want him to acknowledge them. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it onto the ground. "You." He rushed forward and gracefully tackled on of the girls to the ground. The small crowd all gasped then gathered around. "What's you name?" He asked, quietly speaking into her ear. His body gently pinning hers down. She just lay there limply, apparently in too much shock to respond. "A tease, eh? My favourite kind." His lips gently brushing over her neck, without actually kissing.

"Here, lets get you up off this cold ground." He used a slightly deeper voice. He put a hand on her left outer thigh and the other hand behind her back. He rested her on top of the front of his upper legs. "Better?" he questioned. Every girl in the room was utterly petrified with fan girl bliss. He moved his hands to her hips and helped her stand, while he still knelt. He slowly stood staying close to her. He reached out and dragged his finger along her jawbone, she moved closer to him. He went to press his lips to her when …

"Au – Di – Kun!" Echoed through the air, a cute little voice. The boy was caught off guard and smashed his head into the girls as something jumped on his back. "Audi-Kun! Audi-Kun! Look!" A piece of chocolate cake, on a plate was swung out in front of his face by a tall, lean boy. He reached behind his shoulders and pulled a small boy off of his back. Giving him a dark look. "I brought you some cake … I thought it might make you happy … since you're always so … upset." Audi continued to glare. "Your mad at me …" Beads of tears started to form in the small boy's eyes. Audi sighed and put him down.

He took the plate with the cake, and stared at it for a moment. Picked it up with his bare hand and took a large bite. He hated chocolate. He swallowed. Thought for a moment and then smiled down at Hunny. "Thank you, Hunny-Kun." He forced himself to finished it off and the wiped his hands off on his uniformed pants. He bent down and messed up his hair, "But no more cake, I prefer bunnies." He stood and walked over to the girl he head butted. "I'm sorry, miss. Forgive me?" He kissed her on the cheek, watched her twirl in frenzied love and turned. Started to walk out.

"Audi, you forgot …"

"You coat." Two of the same person appeared on either side of him. Both had a handle on his jacket.

He took it, "Danke." He slid it on and left the music room. He sighed, placing his back against the wall. He felt sick. The chocolate. Damn that Hunny. He slowly slid down the wall, gently holding his gut. "Just get home. You'll be okay there." He muttered to himself. He slowly stood, and started to walk down the hall. He paused about 2 halls away from the host club. His stomach turning. He caught a glimpse of another boy, in rag like overused clothing walk by him. Then it all came out.

He wiped his mouth, shaking his head out. "Rank." He commented, turning away from the mess.

"You alright?" The boy had started walking towards him.

"I … I'm fine." He gasped, taking in some calming breaths of air.

"You positive, you look like …" The boy continued.

"I don't need the help of a runt. Now fuck off!" He bellowed. The boy smirked sarcastically, and walked away again. The boy collapsed to his knees, his head pounding. "This can't be just the chocolate …"

He put his palm against the carpet. Holding his gut with his free hand. "I can't … get home like this, …" I muttered. Slowly getting to his feet again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette, "Going … to have …" He muttered, walking back towards the host club. Slowly but surely, he was trying to not move around a lot. He didn't want to bring up anything else.

He sat down in front of the host club door for a moment, trying to regain his composure. He couldn't go in there, acting like … well … a person who was on the verge of bringing up their lungs and stomach through their throat.

He grabbed onto the door handle, using it to pry himself to his feet. He pushed it open. Inside was … confusing. That boy was standing there, everyone gathered around him. He looked over at the smashed vase of the ground.

Kyoya looked over at him and walked over. "Your back?" He questioned. No one seemed to notice Audi standing there.

"Can you call Jo, for me. I need … a drive …" He muttered, clenching down on the end of the cigarette that was between his lips.

"Is your motorcycle broken?" Kyoya asked, still reading his sheet.

"No … I just, want a drive." Audi muttered coldly.

"You sure? Or is your slight allergic tendencies towards chocolate preventing you from functioning properly." That was not a question, Kyoya knew more about Audi than Audi did.

Audi nodded, and gave into holding his gut. Kyoya pulled out a cell phone, and handed it to Audi. "Speed Dial 4"

Audi paused, "Why … do you have my sister of speed dial?" He asked slowly.

"I have all of you sisters of speed dial. That is a phone designated for you, not for my personal use. So don't take it personally." Kyoya pushed his glasses up once more.

Audi nodded and looked over at the odd boy. "What is with the runt?"

"The … runt … wandered in here, and made a bit of a mess. Now he is employed for us. To pay for the vase. You should call, soon." Kyoya slowly wandered off.

Audi pressed 4 and held the phone to his ear. His sister answered. "Hey, Jo! Can you drive me home? It is … an emergency." He then hung up. And slid out the door without much fuss. Unnoticed, that is how he liked it. He wasn't a fan of the host club; he didn't even want to be a member. But he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't want to get into it at the moment though. He just wanted to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Audi was propped up against the hard wall of his bedroom. His sheets tangled in and around his legs. A layer of cool sweat drifted all around his torso. He shook slightly, eyes pinned on his door. He couldn't get rid of the feeling; he had a dream about _him _again. It wasn't as horrible as the others had been, but it was still enough to make him wake in tears.

The room filled with momentary light. Followed by the loud boom of thunder. He didn't move, still staring at the door. Another burst of lightning clashed in the air. His door started to open slowly. His jaw dropped slowly, clenching his fist around his sheet. A little boy popped his head in. "Audi … I can't sleep … when it storms."

Audi took in a deep breath. Letting his head fall. He was being foolish. Childish. He released the sheet and stood on his bed, jumping down and grabbing a towel from the back of his door. He patted his chest with it, seeing as he was only wearing boxers. He bent down and gave the boy a hug, "It's alright, Kaspar." He picked him up and carried him down the hall back into his room. He set him down on his bed, whispering, so that he wouldn't wake Kaspar's twin; Durin. "Try to sleep. I'll stay with you?"

Kaspar shook his head. Audi sighed and picked the boy up again. "Fine." He closed the door behind them and then ran down flights of stairs. There were three, so it was a bit of a walk for the three year old. He then opened the door that led to the basement.

"But … Audi … I don't like the basement …" Kaspar said, shaking slightly.

"There aren't any windows in the basement entertainment room, and you won't be able to hear the thunder." Audi flicked the light switch and jogged down the steps. The basement was like a maze, narrow hallways with various closet type rooms, in the centre was the entertainment room, and then the remaining rooms were for the staff; Maids, Butlers, whatever. He entered the room, which had speakers all around, a large projector that cast on a large screen. There were large couches and a pool table. It was one of the cheaper rooms in the mansion.

He set the boy down on the couch. Walking over to a large collection of DVDs and VHS tapes. "What you want to watch?" Audi asked, looking for the children's movies. This kid didn't need to see the types of movies he watched, which made up the majority of DVDs, zombie movies and gore. That is what he preferred.

"Lion King …" Kaspar said slowly, as if he was going to get into trouble for saying it. Audi pulled out the Lion King VHS.

"It's in German, that okay with you?" Audi asked. They had bought it when they were still living in Germany, and Kaspar wasn't fluent. Their mother didn't want him to learn too much, too young. Kaspar nodded. Audi popped it into the player. "I'm going to go get food."

He walked out of the room, running straight into Hatsu, one of the maids. "Audi-Kun. What are you doing up? It is four in the morning."

He shrugged, "Kid couldn't sleep, there is a storm." He walked past her and ran up the stairs. He enter the large kitchen, the cook wasn't awake yet. He opened the fridge and grabbed a block of cheese. He closed it and walked over to the breadbox, pulling out four pieces. He cut the cheese nice and thin and then layered it on the bread, after buttering them. He threw them onto a pan and cooked them to perfection. He put them on a plate, dumped an abnormal amount of ketchup onto it and then headed back down stairs.

"You're eating that so early, Audi-kun?" The maid asked.

He nodded, walking into the entertainment room and plopping down next to Kaspar. "Eat up kiddo."

They finished up the food, watched the movie and then headed up stairs again. He walked the boy into the kitchen; he wanted to clean the plate before going to get dressed. His mother was sitting at the kitchen counter, glaring at him as he walked in. She rose her nose up when she saw Kaspar with him.

"Audi, what are you doing?" She hissed, her voice snaking into his ears. Brittle and cold. He clenched his teeth. "Last time I checked, I asked you to not be alone with your brothers. After, what you say happened, and … well … you therapist said-"

"I know what he said, Ma." Audi barked. Walking over to the sink and rinsing the ketchup off the greasy plate.

"The why, why do you put your brother at _risk_ like this?"

Audi laughed, "He came in my room cause of the storm. Why? Cause he knew you would get pissed if he ruined your _beauty_ sleep. And, for the record … I was going to sleep in the same bed as him, but instead I-"

"_You_ took him down there. Where no one could hear … where he was secluded." Her eyes dug into him like cat claws.

"You know what. Fuck you. I am not going to do nothing to that kid. I'm not like _him_." Audi walked over and picked up Kaspar. Started to walk away.

"Put him down, child." She had turned to face him. He set Kaspar down, not looking at his mother.

"See you later, buddy." Audi said with a little smile of his face. "I'll be home late tonight, just to warn you."

His mother said nothing. He ran up the stairs, to go back to his room and get dressed. He walked past a group of girls, already in their uniforms. There were four of them, his stepsisters.

"Hey Audi. You know, it is rude to walk around a lady's house in just _that._" One of them with blond short hair squeaked at him.

He didn't want to put up with them today. "Hey, Bridget. Oh sorry, well … I could be wearing less." He started to pull down the front of his boxers. The group's jaws dropped at the same time. They all started to walk down the stairs.

"Impolite. Besides, I'm sure you're not _that _impressive under there for use to care." Bridget bellowed, they all giggled in unison.

He let go of his boxers, and headed back up the steps. Going into his room and getting his clothes together. He grabbed his towel again and pulled off his boxers. Wrapped the towel around his waist and walking out to the bathroom. Two girls walked down the steps that went to the top floor, where their room was. They both raised their eyebrows at him and continued down the steps. His biological sisters, not including Jo. Everyone in this house hated him, except for Jo and Kaspar. Everyone. He was definitely out numbered.

He showered and got dressed. Ran down to the garage and looked around the large number of expensive cars that would never be driven. He found his motorcycle behind the black Spyder. He mounted it and headed off to school. He was in class 1-A, and was just on time. He rushed into the class and took his seat.

"He showed …" Hikaru said, going to Audi's left.

"And on time …" Kaoru said, going to his right.

"For once." They both echoed.

"Back off." Audi growled, looking down at his desk. The twins slithered away smoothly to their seats. Audi looking around slightly, his eyes catching on that cheap boy. He huffed and turned back to the front. The professor began to speak, but he didn't listen. He was too caught up in this morning. The dream towering over him and his mother … a shiver ran down his spine.

"Braun-san. Are you alright?" The teacher was watching him. He looked up. Everyone was looking at him.

"Huh?" He asked, kind of confused.

"Your hands …" The teacher commented, he looked down. Blood was streaming from his palms. He had dug in his nails. He quickly stood and ran out of the room. He ran into the washroom, placing his hands under the streaming water. He dried them off and pulled out a black bandana from his pocket, he had it for hosting purposes. He ripped it in half and tightly wrapped on have around one hand. He couldn't tie it very tight though, even when he used his mouth. A moment later someone walked into the washroom. That boy …

"I was sent to check up on you, …" He said slowly, staring at Audi.

"I'm fine, now you can go back to class." He tugged at the cloth.

"Need help?" He asked.

"No. I don't need a mutts help." Audi looked down at his feet.

The boy approached anyways, grabbed his hand and tightened the cloth. This sent a wave of pain up his arm. Audi numbly stared down without reacting anyways. He put his other hand out. The same thing repeated.

"I am Haruhi, by the way." The boy exited the boy's washroom.

He sighed. Kicked one of the stall doors. It smashed into the wall and swung back and forth. Audi had tears bundling up in his eyes. He swallowed them down though and opened the washroom door, sprinting down the hall. He ran up to the third music room and sat down in the seat in his little area. He pulled out his MP3 player, blasting Nine Inch Nails into his ears. He gently fell asleep a few moments later.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

He woke up slowly. The light giggles of teenage girls surrounded him. He yawned, everyone gasped. He opened his eyes quickly. Looking around him in a slight panic. When did all of them get here? He sat up, and looked around. Everyone else was here, only they were all bundled together.

"Audi-Kun …" One of the girls said shyly. "Are you going to try the coffee as well?"

"Coffee? I don't like coffee … what coffee?" He asked, it seemed like a random question to him. He stood, and looked over at the morons.

"Audi! You must try this!" Temaki said in amazement.

Audi stared at them. "Picture it. Instant … Coffee." Temaki was being dramatic, as always.

Audi shook his head, "You're amazed by … instant coffee? And here I was thinking, that maybe it was actually something to get excited about."

"Your … not impressed? How can you not be impressed?!" Temaki jumped up and down like a raving lunatic.

"Whoa, chill Blondie …" Audi took out his cigarette. Took off his jacket. And went back to his chair. Hunny walked up with a glass of instant coffee for him.

"Try it?" he made his eyes go big and puppy like. Audi narrowed his eyes and grabbed it. He went to take a sip and dropped it. The china shattering on the floor.

"Ops. Clumsy me." He bellowed. "Must be the hands … they hurt … So much …" He was cheesing this up. Playing the sexy, in constant pain role. The fan girls swooned. A fan girl took one of his hands.

"Do you need any help, Audi-Kun?" She asked.

"I'm … sorry darlin'. But … I take care of myself." He looked away dramatically.

Another girl took his other hand, "are you … sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. Thank you … ladies … for your concern … It … can be so difficult … to find people who … truly … love you." He looked the girl on the right in the eyes, "Do you know what I mean?" She melted.

"I do." The girl on the left proclaimed. He turned to her.

Gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you. It is good to know … I am not alone … I feel … so alone sometimes …"

"He is acting …" Kaoru.

"Abnormally sensitive …" Hikaru.

"Today." Together.

He stood, "I apologize … my fair ladies. But … I have … things to attend to. You understand? Right?"

They all nodded, sadly. He blew them a kiss as he walked away. He walked past Kyoya, "I need to go home and get some rest." Kyoya gave a nod and he exited the host club.


End file.
